Malus
Malus is the homeland of the Scion race, a country unified under its supreme ruler, the Emperor Athanasius Faust. Regions 'Malus City' Malus City is the hub of all trade and activity in Malus. A city of wonder and magic, Malus City was built on the foundations of an ancient Liberian metropolis and is dominated by the impressive Malus Spire – The tallest tower in all of Clador. Malus City is split into three rough divisions: The Upper End where the Scions and Government officials live, the Commune which contains the markets, guild halls, military garrisons and university, and the Lower End, populated by humans and the poor. The architecture of Malus is consistent in style throughout the city, if not in size. Buildings take the form of traditional English houses and manors, with wide open spaces in the Upper End, and cramped tight quarters in the Lower. Purple is very trendy in Malus City at the moment, and all manners of lords and ladies seem to be wearing it. Malus is widely regarded as the origin of the three-piece suit. The Humans of Malus tend to be a gruff and rowdy type. Usually of brown or red hair with ruddy complexions, they make up the bulk of Malus City’s lower class. Broken and cockney accents aren’t uncommon. Racism '''is alive and well in Malus City, where the Scions view humans as dirty and tactless beasts, and the humans view them as insufferable and pompous fops. '''Wizards of both races view their non-magical and inherent-magic neighbours with disdain and derision. 'Notable Personalities' *''' Lord Julian Vayne''' – Mayor of Malus City *''' Comissioner Garath – Head of the Watch * '''Darcy Billowswift – Vice-President of the Malicite Professional Union of Butchers, Bakers and Candlestick Makers. ''' Throne of Alum The '''Throne of Alum is Malus’ capitol, and home of the Silver Vanguard. In this colossal citadel of stone and iron the Emperor of Malus presides, watching over his lands with careful eyes. 'Notable Personalities' *''' Emperor Athanasius Faust''' – Lord of Malus 'Archaven' 'Notable Personalities' ' Collette' Cockburn – The notoriously unorthodox knight-baroness of the lands north of Archaven, in more ways than one. Highly unusual in that she is not only a human House ruler, but a woman as well, though many would question the fact. She has taken on the roles of a House Patron completely, even taking several wives in political marriage. Her “children” are really her brother Cecil’s, as he is the one who lies with her wives in her stead. 'Candlewaste' Home of the Scarlet Magi, Candlewaste is a cold and barren land. Rocky plains and boulder-strewn paths dominate the craggy landscape, giving way to numerous streams leading to the swamps of fogreach to the south. 'Fogreach' The people of Fogreach are famed for their magical heritage. Boasting a large number of sorcerers, the people of this swampy land are very diverse and often rather eccentric. Bizarre hair and eye colours. High concentration of Scions and Halfbloods. 'Serpent’s Hold' The semi-submerged bog fortress which is home to exiled Syrictae from south of the wall. 'Noble Houses of Malus' House Argyle Motto: “A man is only as good as the strength of his arms.” ' House emblem/colour': A twisted and distorted hammer, Green. Domains: Artifice, Chaos The most famous crafters in Clador, the method behind House Argyle’s Chaos Forges is a closely guarded secret. Westham Point '''is House Argyle’s home. It is a huge, bustling city standing at the edge of a desert. It is defended by spiked walls and is decorated with various wrought-iron statues. House Faust '''Motto: “Unflinching.” ' House emblem/colour': A silver sun. Domains: Insanity, Light The House of the Emperor, House Faust is based in Malus’ capitol, the Throne of Alum. '''A sprawling citadel with gleaming metal walls, the Throne is set into the mountain’s side, spreading down across the plain below. House Blackrose '''Motto: “To know is to conquer.” ' House emblem/colour': Royal purple, a rose. Domains: Plant, Knowledge House Blackrose are noted lorekeepers and alchemists, as well as mustering the largest contingent of knights behind House Faust. House Blackrose preside over the lakeside city of Lochcrest. This huge city is well-populated. It stands in the heart of the kingdom and is mainly constructed of timber. It is defended by arcane spells and its most noteworthy feature is the massive carved gates. House Grimshaw Motto: ' House emblem/colour': Black, cyan. A glowing rune. Domains: Rune, Strength The caretakers of the marsh-city of Fogreach, House Grimshaw are renowned for their blend of magic and swordplay. They possess a high concentration of both Scions and sorcerers, due to the large magical population in the area. Fogreach is a moderately sized city suspended above the marsh by wooden stilts. A rather isolated city, there are few roads that reach it safely. House Cockburn Motto: “Beauty is power; a smile is its sword.” ' House emblem/colour': Yellow Domains: Luck, Charm Famed for the quality of their knights and the eccentricities of their matron Colette Cockburn, House Cockburn is one of the few primarily human Noble Houses. They are notorious for being exceedingly charming. They have a long-standing rivalry with House Blackrose. House Cockburn preside over the city of Archaven, a large city in the heart of the kingdom. It is defended by a formidable army, and is most noteworthy for its detailed murals and beautiful streets.